


Falling for You

by PyrrhicWriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Korra and Asami support each other like the amazing girlfriends that they are, no plot we just put an abundance of fluff in our fics like men, no really it’s just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrrhicWriter/pseuds/PyrrhicWriter
Summary: Korra’s never been ice skating. Asami intends to fix that.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



> Secret Santa Korrasami fic for @guileheroine on Tumblr! Her request was Korra and Asami ice skating. I hope you’re ready for Korrasami fluff, because that’s literally all this is. Merry Christmas!

Asami lifted her head to buckle the helmet under her chin. “I still can’t believe you’ve never been ice skating before. You lived in the Southern Water Tribe, didn’t you? It’s not like there was any shortage of places to go there.”

“In my defense, I was so busy being the Avatar that I didn’t know how to, well, how to be normal.” Korra paused for a moment, ruminating on that before hastily knotting her shoelaces. She shoved a helmet on her head, similar to hers. “Ugh, why do we need helmets? I thought ice skating was supposed to be relatively risk-free.”

Asami snorted. “Trust me, there’s a lot of falling involved.”

“Falling? Awww.” Ice skates now firmly strapped to her feet, helmet on, and gloves warming her hands, Korra stood up, taking care with how she walked on the blades. “But I wanted to take this opportunity to impress you, not make a fool out of myself.”

“You say that like you don’t already impress me every day.” She stretched her hand behind her back, waiting for Korra to catch up with her. She did, taking her hand, and Asami led her to the ice rink. 

It was late at night on a weekday, an unpopular time for Republic City’s ice rink. All the better for her; an empty rink gave them all the space they needed to have some alone time together. And all the space Korra would need while learning how to skate for the first time.

“Woah!” If she had to guess, it hadn’t even been thirty seconds before Korra’s knees wobbled. She latched onto the railing around the perimeter of the ice rink, her feet trembling underneath her weight. “Okay, wow. This is a lot harder than it looks.”

“Just takes some getting used to,” she said. “Bend your knees, you want to get down a little low for your first time. It helps with the balance.”

“Like this?” Korra bent her knees, so low she almost looked like she was sitting on an invisible chair. She instructed her to lift herself just a little bit higher, then Korra took off, steadily sailing around the rink. Asami skated alongside her, careful to manage her speed in order to stay with her, and smiled as Korra started to bring herself up higher as she got more comfortable. She was a slow skater, but that was okay. Speed came with time.

She taught her how to accelerate and how to slow down. She was just about to praise her girlfriend when her knees wobbled, and Korra again clutched to the railing before she could fall. She then tried again.

“Ugh!” After a good five minutes of skating and falling, she released the railing and started off. She skated for a whole two seconds before she fell on her back. Not bothering to get up, Korra scowled, rubbing at her eyes with her gloves. “Why does this have to be so difficult?”

“Don’t worry! You’ve saved the world, like, four or five times now? You can do pretty much anything.”

Though Korra’s lips quirked up, it wasn’t enough to absolve her of her frustration. “I know. But that’s why I feel like I should be good at this, you know? I can master all four elements, but I can’t even go around a rink?”

“Mastering the elements and ice skating are completely different things. It just takes some practice.” Asami glided over, standing in front of her and holding out a hand. “Would it help if you had something to hang on to?”

She opened her mouth, and for a moment, she thought she was going to object. But she grinned slyly. “Well, maybe it’ll help if I have some _one_ to hang on to.”

She took her hand, and Asami hoisted her to her feet. Korra’s arm around her shoulder, Asami’s hand on her back, they took it easy again. Korra’s knees wobbled again, and sometimes, she couldn’t stop her from falling. But the more encouragement she gave her, the more eager she was to pick herself back up. When the time was right, Asami let go of her, and Korra was skating around the rink like nobody’s business.

“Yeah!” She laughed, and while she was slow, she was skating steadily, and she was having fun. She tilted her body to the side as she went around a curve. “This is fun!”

“See?” she said. “Now you’re getting it.”

Korra brought her feet together, scraping to a halt. “How long have you been ice skating?”

“Not sure. It’s been a while, though — Dad took me here as a little girl.”

“So you have to have learned some cool tricks in the meantime, right?”

“A few, though I want to make sure you’re ready for those fir— why are you smiling?” Korra just raised her eyebrows and nodded toward the middle of the rink. Her heart nearly stopped once she realized what she was insinuating, and she hooked her scarf over her mouth to hide her blush. “I’m out of practice.”

“Then all the better for you to practice. You deserve to show off! You got this!”

She made a show of sighing, though she couldn’t stop herself from smiling just a little bit. She took off to the middle of the rink, starting out with a couple of figure eights before switching it up. She lifted one of her legs off the ground and spread out her arms like the wings of a bird taking flight. 

Her smile grew when she heard Korra gasp. She leapt in the air, twirling before landing on one of her feet, and then did the same on the ice, spinning faster and faster like a top. She executed the last of her moveset with a flourish, and then made her way back to Korra. 

She tried not to look too proud of herself when Korra clapped. “That was incredible! You looked like you were dancing! How’d you do that?”

“Years of practice.” Maybe Korra was right. It did feel good to show off every once in a while. “I could teach you, if you’d like. But that means you’d have to come ice skating with me more frequently.”

“Why are you saying that like it’s a bad thing? Ice skating? With the most beautiful girl in the world?” Asami buried her face into her hands to hide her reddening face. “Sounds perfect.”

She skated closer to Korra. “You flatter me way too much — woah!” Flustered by the compliment, she lost her balance, pinwheeling her arms. Just as she tipped over, Korra closed any distance between them and shot her arms out. 

She caught her just in time. Asami paused, taking a second to realize that she had fallen not to the floor, but into Korra’s arms. 

She blinked up into Korra’s eyes. She laughed awkwardly. “Guess you were right about those helmets, huh?”

“Yeah . . .” Asami barely heard her own voice. She kept looking into those bright blue eyes, and then at her lips. Korra followed her gaze, marking where her stare fell.

Still holding her, she swooped down, and Asami raised her head, her lips meeting Korra’s. Asami breathed in the scent of her warm fur sweater, the scent of _her_ , and caressed the back of her head. 

Korra must have been lost in her, too, because soon she forgot her own balance. She cried out, and both of them tumbled onto the floor, their limbs in a tangle. Korra laughed at the same time she did, and not for the first time, Asami was grateful that it was just the two of them. 

_Just the two of us._


End file.
